


They Were Wrong About His Hands

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [2]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Body Worship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Disaster Ryu, Hand & Finger Kink, Hands, Human Ryu, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merman Kyu, Oblivious Kyu, Pining, Pre-Slash, Ryu has a tail fetish, Slash, Why isn’t Ryu being a Disaster Gay a tag???, appreciation, hand kissing, its canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: “You know what, I change my mind. I don’t like your hands anymore.”“What,”“Your tail doesn’t pull my hair.”
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Series: Siren’s Spell (TGQ Little Mermaid AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/gifts).



> Ryu has a hand kink but it’s super adorable also Kyu is insecure about his hands so Ryu’s gotta do something about that
> 
> There’ll be three chapters to this :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it lov <3

If there was one word that Ryu would use to describe the merman's hands with, it would be perfect. 

_Absolutely Perfect._

  
  
In size, shape, texture and beauty.   
  


  
_Perfect in every way possible._

The merman's hands were nothing like the old fishermen in his village had described them to be. Ryu gently ran his fingers along Kyu's knuckles before slipping to shape his fingers and stroke his palm. His skin was smoother than any material Ryu had ever touched. Softer than any cottons and silks, even. His hands were beautifully shaped, fingers dainty and bone structure smooth.

"What're you doing, Ryu?"

"Hm? Oh," Ryu looked up at the merman to see looking down at him and tilting his head. “Just looking... why?”

"Is there something the matter?" Kyu asked softly, eyes glistening with concern. "You've been staring at my hands for a long time now.. is something wrong?"

Ryu shook his head. "No, not at all." He murmured, holding Kyu's hand gingerly in his. "Quite the contrary actually,"

_Size.. the size difference._

Ryu took a few moments of silence to admire just how small Kyu's hand was in comparison to his. His fingers were shorter than his own, nails small and shiny.

_Ah, they're painted blue.. and are those small pearls?   
  
  
Cute, _

The design was complex— the ocean floor created with sparkles littered every nail, indigo painted delicately over, no room for mistakes.

Ryu stifled a smile. The merman's nails were painted a beautiful blue, almost indigo, decorated in small, shiny pearls and gemstones. He resisted the urge to finger the decoration, not wanting to ruin what must have taken a while to paint and stick.

_His hands are small—_

_  
So plush, like the softest of cushions... _

Ryu didn't dismiss the way his fingers curled all around the circumference of the merman's hand. Soft pillows for palms, smooth and short fingers, dainty wrists and small in all, complete with an amazing manicure.

_Delicate_.

“Ryu,”

“Yes?”

“You aren’t grossed out, are you?”

_NO_.

“Why would you think that?” Ryu managed as calmly as he could, glancing at the merman out of the corner of his eye. He could see Kyu’s tail swishing from side to side and fins flaring, is expanding before slapping the water’s surface.   
  


Ryu didn’t need words to spell out for him what Kyu was feeling. He could tell from his body language and face.   


  
  
“I just thought—” Kyu mumbled, tripping over his tongue as he looked down at his lap, averting gazes.  
  


_He’s nervous—_

  
  
“I just—” the merman sighed and clamped his mouth shut. “Forget it..” 

Ryu sighed and raised Kyu’s hand higher to his face, earning a small gasp from the merman. “I’m not grossed out at all,” the lavender haired male murmured, running his thumb along the merman’s palm to soothe his worries. “Actually,” he began, averting his gaze and occupying himself with Kyu’s fingers again, “I think that your hands are very nice.” 

“Nice?” Kyu echoed, staring at Ryu, plump lips parted and jaw slack. “Really? You really think so?”

Ryu nodded. “Very nice.”

Kyu let a sigh of obvious relief pass his lips as he relaxed, hand slacking in Ryu’s hold. “Ah,” he breathed, “that’s a relief.”

“How so?” Ryu hummed. “I merely said that your hands are nice. It’s no big deal.”

“Well,” Kyu began, beaming up at Ryu. “It’s a relief because—” he trailed off and grabbed Ryu’s hand with his other, using both of his hands to grasp Ryu’s single hand. “Because we can hold hands together!”

_He needs to use both hands to hold my one hand— so small._

Ryu’s cheeks heated as he let the merman grip his hand in his own, the smile nearly blinding him, hearing him up at the same time. It was comforting, just like Kyu’s hands.

_Webbed and ugly.. Those are the horrid hands of a siren!_

No, this merman’s hands were as smooth as the smoothest of seashells and as beautiful as the rarest conch. 

_Their touch is awful, it’ll send a chill straight to your heart and you’ll freeze!_

Lies, those were all lies. Kyu’s touch was the warmest and most gentle touch that Ryu had ever known. Kyu’s touch rivaled his mother’s. Soft and warm, while burning and passionate just like the sun. Strong and gentle was his grip, sending warmth flowing throughout Ryu’s cold body.

_Never let a siren touch you—_

It was too late, Ryu had fallen under the spell. Kyu’s hands were far too amazing to make him let go.

“It’s too late,” Ryu whispered, “I’ve fallen in too deep.”

“What did you say?” Kyu murmured from beside him. “Are you okay?”

Ryu chuckled and nodded. “I’m fine, Kyu.”

Kyu giggled, smile widening happily. “Good,”

_I’m absolutely perfect in your hands—_

_Here with you._


	2. The More I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so somehow I got a little off topic??

How Kyu ended up with the human draped across his lower half, legs dangling over the edge of the rock and head in his lap as he urged Kyu to stroke his hair with one hand while holding his other in his hands, he had no idea. 

He didn't want to complain though.

"Uh, R-Ryu?"

"Hm?"

"I-is this.. are you sure about—"

"Yeah."

The merman sighed and his previous look of nervousness melted away, replaced by a bright smile.

"If you say so!"

Ryu found himself reciprocating Kyu's smile. It was hard for him not to get his hopes up or to be happy when he spent time with the merman. His presence was like the sun: big, warm and beautiful; shining and happy on its own.

"If you get uncomfortable, tell me okay?"

"I doubt that'll happen," Ryu murmured with a shrug, "but okay."

Kyu's cheeks flushed, making Ryu let out a soft laugh at his expense.

“Don’t say things like that.. embarrassing.” The merman breathed as Ryu shrugged and placed a hand on his lap, stroking the scales. “What are you doing now?!”

“I’m engraving the feeling into my fingers,” Ryu replied.

“You’re _what_?!”

“What’s there not to understand? I thought that you can speak English.”

“I can,” Kyu huffed, flicking the bottom of his tail to slap Ryu’s hip. “It’s just that you’re being weird.”

“I am not being weird.”

“Are too,”

“Am not.”

Kyu slapped Ryu again, this time across the mouth; earning a muffled yell from the purple haired adolescent as he raised his hands in defense, trying to push Kyu’s tail out of his face.

“Saying that you want to engrave the feeling of scales into your fingers sounds pretty weird to me.” The merman said, eyebrow quirked as he stared down at the human flailing across his lap. “It makes you sound like one of those creepy old geezers.”

Ryu found his face downturned into a frown and lips pulled into a pout. “I do not–” he grunted pushing Kyu’s tail out of his face, watching as it flopped to the side, “— sound like an old,” He scooted up further along the merman’s lap and firmly slammed his head down, earning a cry from Kyu, “—geezer.”

Kyu grimaced and placed a hand onto Ryu’s head, ruffling his hair, while marveling internally at how easily his fingers tangling with his smooth, silky tresses. “I was just saying.” He sighed moving his other hand to cup the human’s cheek before gently stroking it with his fingers. “No need to get so mad. But,” he tilted his head, a smirk flashing across his lips, “I guess we all react like that when we hear the truth.”

Ryu grit his teeth as a muscle ticked in his jaw; Kyu continuing.

“I know that we don’t all like to hear the truth, and that it hurts but—”

_Split_!

“—What the _fuck_?!”

Kyu’s chin dropped and his head snapped down. Ryu had grabbed his tail in both hands, clenching them into tight fists and torn one of his fins. With a yell, the merman reached out for his torn fin, desperate; his fingers catching in Ryu’s hair, yanking the human who let out a yell, and groaned, “Ryu, I rely on that fin for turning!”

Ryu lay himself back down onto Kyu’s lap after detangling himself from his hands. “That’s what you get for being an ass.”

“I wasn’t being an ass! You just have anger issues!” The merman cried as he swished his tail back and forth, watching, upset, as his fins flailed while the torn one flopped lifelessly. “Now I have one less fin for turning!”

Ryu shrugged, head still pillowed in Kyu’s lap. “Your fault.”

Kyu frowned and heaved a sigh, returning to tangle them in Ryu’s hair, making sure to give the strands firm tugs as he let his anger go on the lavender hair in his clutches.

“Not.”

“Your fault.”

_Tug_. “Not.”

“Is.”

_Pull_. “Not.”

“Quit pulling my hair before I have none left!”

“That’s my goal.” Kyu huffed, tugging again, but this time more gentle.

Ryu rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He muttered. “At least your tail is one nice thing about you.” 

“I thought that you liked my hands?”

“I changed my mind. Your touch is too rough and you’re pulling my hair, so your tail is the only nice thing left.” 

Kyu flicked his tail and pushed his lips into a pout as Ryu’s soft chuckles filled the air.

“Rude,”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“That’s true.”   
  
  
Ryu glanced up. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He whispered, tone drooping. 

  
Kyu shook his head. “Nah, it’ll grow back. It’ll take a while, but that’s fine.” 

  
“You can grow fins back? Like a starfish can grow a leg back?” 

  
“Yeah.” 

  
Ryu cracked a smile. “You know, the more I learn about you and the better I know you,” he smiled up at Kyu who smiled back, “the more I love you.” 

  
“Right back at you,” Kyu beamed.  
  
  


_A/N: no tails were hurt in the making of this chapter! He can regenerate, so it’ll grow back!_


End file.
